In general, a small swing radius construction machine has been developed such that an operator can perform a work while maintaining the radius of gyration of an operator's cab or a swing structure small. The small swing radius construction machine is configured to have an arc shape in which an outer wall or a door of the operator's cab is curved outwardly. The door of the operator's cab is opened and closed in a sliding manner while forming a constant radius on the outer wall of the operator's cab.
A hood of a fuel tank for an engine installed on the small swing radius construction machine can be opened from the front to the rear of the construction machine by means of a hinge portion fixed to the rear surface of the fuel tank. As a result, in the case where fuel is injected into the fuel tank or a filter or the like is inspected and replaced with a new one, it is not easy for an operator to access the fuel tank due to the hood opened toward the operator. Thus, the operator suffers from an inconvenience of having to climb a track from a side of the construction machine to inspect the filter or the like.
Meanwhile, another hood of a fuel tank for an engine installed on the small swing radius construction machine can be opened from the rear to the front of the construction machine by means of a hinge portion fixed to the top surface of the fuel tank. In this case, when the hood is opened at a maximum angle, an interference occurs between the hood and the operator's cab. This makes it difficult for the operator to access the fuel tank during the post-maintenance operation such as the replacement of the filter of the fuel tank in a state in which the hood is opened at a maximum angle of approximately 60°.